The Ride of Your Life
by stratusskittles316
Summary: Trista is abused and needs to get out, I think you know where shes going... (Main Characters: Vince, Steph, Stacy, Mick Foley, Trish and Shawn Michaels.)
1. Broken Glass

Title: The Ride of Your Life Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of their characters mentioned in this story. Trista is a creation out of my own mind. This story isn't based on anything that has happened in real life, any similarities with real situations are just mere coincidence.  
  
Lets get on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ALL YOU EVER TELL ME IS THAT I'M STUPID! IT'S LIKE NOTHING I EVER DO IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! SORRY I HAVE DREAMS, SORRY I'M NOT LIKE RENA, SORRY I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Trista screamed at the top of her lungs slamming her fork down on the dinner table and running into her room.  
  
That was always how the arguments ended in the Strush house, well at least the arguing, but the worst was yet to come.  
  
She slammed the door shut, sobbing and choking on her tears. She could hear him running, stomping down the hallway, she had nowhere to run now, just pace and wait to take her.  
  
The door flung open with a crash. " WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU THINK YOU HAVE DREAMS, YOU THINK YOUR GUNNA MAKE IT, YOU DON'T GOT THE WILL TO MAKE IT TRISTA, YOUR JUST A NOTHING, YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING!" he said as he grabbed her blonde hair and tossed her into the bookcase. She just sat there books falling around her head and starred at him with a hard ass look. He slapped her, hard. " That'll wipe that look off your face." He said kicking her in the stomach and throwing her into the wall. In a fit of rage he threw a hard cover book straight at her face, then he proceeded to break his bottle of booze over her head. She went to get up, her will wasn't broken, he just pushed her down to the floor with a flick of his wrist. "Don't even try to resist Trista, why can't you be like Rena, don't you ever learn?" He said smugly, exiting and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Trista's head pounded but she didn't cry, it was the last time she'd ever have to feel hurt like that again. She picked the glass out of the cuts on her face and pulled the pieces out of her hair, she had a pretty big gouge in her head but parted down the side you couldn't notice it. She had some abrasions around her eye where the book had hit and a lump on her forehead, not exactly the worst of things, and she was experience she could clean it up pretty well.  
  
Tonight was the night and there was no holding back now, in a few hours she'd be free. A smile came across her face when she thought of just how perfectly it had worked out. Before they even new she was missing she'd be 500 miles away.  
  
A/n: So what did you think? Please review! 


	2. When You've Had Enough, Its Time to Get ...

Title: The Ride of Your Life  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of their characters mentioned in this story. Trista is a creation out of my own mind. This story isn't based on anything that has happened in real life, any similarities with real situations are just mere coincidence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trista's dad was out at the bar for the evening, more or less well into the morning and her mother had already headed for her evening job. Either way, neither of them would be rolling in until around 3 a.m. to tired to even bother checking on Trista until later that evening, not that they really cared any way. Rena was off at a friend's house, a privilege She had "earned".  
  
It was 7:30 and Trista walked out the back door, even locking it behind her, leaving no evidence behind what so ever, not even a note of where she was going, they would find out soon enough.  
  
She smiled and hopped on a bus to down town, she never looked back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bus let her off in front of the arena, ticket holders were happily buzzing around her for RAW, live tonight. She pushed through the crowd and went around to the back of arena where she found about 4 World Wrestling Entertainment semi-trucks. No one was around or un-loading things, just a single security guard watching the trucks. She ran up to him. . .  
  
"Sir, sir. . . my little sister. . . over there (she pointed towards the crowd) she's lost in the crowd, her name is Rena and she's about this tall with strawberry blonde hair! Help me friend her, my parents would be so pissed if she got kidnapped!" She said in a frantic voice and pushed the security guard into the crowd and purposely lost him.  
  
She ran back over to the semi-trucks. Quickly, she opened the back door of the semi, looking for a place to hide, eventually she decided on a crate with extra ring canvas in it, she new exactally what she was doing. Once she was securely in side, she pulled out her army knife and cut air holes in the back side of the crate. . .  
  
**Trista's POV**  
  
Many times when I was a child I hid in these crates when Rena, the others and I would play hide and go seek, that was when life was happy, it was before. . .  
  
They fired my Dad. Once they found out he was a drunk, they dropped him like the bad habit he was. It was after that he got violent, he had occasionally hit our Mom from time to time, but once he was fired, it became a regular occurrence.  
  
Vince sent help for him, to stop drinking, but Daddy never went. So many times I tried to call Vince and tell him we needed help, but the people at headquarters don't listen to ten year olds, no matter whose daughter you say you are. Eventually I stopped calling, I knew I'd have to wait until I was older and eventually I'd get the chance to SHOW Vince, and he couldn't turn her away once he knew.  
  
**End Trista's POV**  
  
She waited out the end of the show and was very nervous when the ring was being packed back into the semi, but once the wheels started turning, she knew she'd never be back.  
  
Trista dozed in and out of sleep all night. Thankfully the crate was heavy enough that it didn't move around a whole lot.  
  
Around 3:30 a.m. they stopped so the driver could rest most likely. They started driving again around 8:00 a.m. Trista was getting anxious. They stopped again, this time hopefully for good. The crew began unloading the ring, Trista wasn't sure when the best time to get out and let someone know she was here. She waited until all the bustle stopped, then she realized she'd have to get through security. Just then, she heard a familiar voice come from outside the semi. . .  
  
"MIIIIIIIIICK!!" she screamed jumping out of the truck.  
  
"Trista?! What are you doing here? How did you get in that truck?"  
  
"It's a LONG story. Can you please get me inside, I need to talk to Vince."  
  
"Sure, Trista, but I gotta know, why are you here?"  
  
"I ran away"  
  
He starred at her in shock.  
  
"I'll explain more later"  
  
Mick had been one of Trista's favorite people growing up in the WWE. He always had time for her, even when her own father didn't, she would have rather spent time with Mick anyway.  
  
He waved off security and took her into Vince's office, he saw Mick walk in with Trista and told Mike Sparks, whom which he was talking to, to please leave.  
  
"Trista?" he said with an odd look.  
  
"Yes, Vince, we need to talk, Mick, would you please excuse us?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"What brings you here? Family visiting for the show?"  
  
"No, Vince, not this time, I. . . I. . . ran away from home"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"My father, he's a drunk, and he's violent, mainly towards me, when you fired him 6 years ago he just snapped."  
  
"But, I sent him help."  
  
"He never went, or it didn't work, I tried so many times to call you, and tell you but the people at headquarters. . ."  
  
"Oh damn. How did you get here?"  
  
"I snuck into the ring truck back in Baltimore, and rode here."  
  
"Wow. . ." Vince said, in awe of this whole situation.  
  
"Look, Vince, I came here for help, please don't send me home, I can't . . ."  
  
"You not going anywhere. I'm going to have your custody from you parents removed, you staying with us now."  
  
"Thank you Vince, there's one more thing. can I have a job?"  
  
"Well, lets just get you settled in with the 'family' first, then we'll talk about it, just make your self at home, I'll have a locker set up for you."  
  
'Thanks again Vince." She said exiting.  
  
"Oh Trista, one more thing. . ." He tossed her a pass to get through security. 


End file.
